


Morning Glow

by Blue_skyandstars



Series: Morning Glow [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Markus loved mornings, loved the sunshine coming through his windows, loved the music he played, and especially loved the man asleep in his bed.(cute fluff rk1k)
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Morning Glow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Discord gave me this idea (like most stories I write)  
> If there are any mistakes let me know! this has not been edited

The sun filtered in through the window, basking the room in warm light. The white walls looking golden with the sun, Markus loved this time of day, when everything glowed. He sat down on the stool in the room, situated right at the piano, the other Jericho leaders had snuck it in while he was away at a press conference, as a gift. Markus played it whenever he got the chance, and pretended not to notice that people would come and sit in the room across from his, chatting with each other as he played whatever came to his mind.

He moved his hands along the keys, playing a simple melody, one he used to play for Carl in the mornings. Markus loves to get lost in his music, an outlet for his emotions that he has relied on since his deviancy.

He doesn’t stop when he hears sound behind him, but slows, turning slightly to see his lover sitting up in the bed. Naked chest exposed and covered in sunlight as he glances lazily at Markus. Connor gets up, putting on his underwear before wrapping the sheet around his waist, and shuffles over, clearly enticed by the music flowing through his processors.

_“Good morning my love.”_ Connor’s voice sounded husky as he moved to put his arms on Markus’s shoulders. Connor rested his chin against the other man's head, swaying slightly as he enjoyed the music.

Markus turned, hands grabbing onto Connor’s hips to keep him balanced, hugging his waist, humming the tune he had previously been playing. 

_“Dance with me?”_ Markus had mumbled the words against Connor’s exposed stomach, smiling as he felt him exhale sharply. 

Connor moved Markus’s hands from his waist, entangling their hands together, pulling Markus up, until they were both standing. Connor was only a few centimeters shorter, even less noticeable when neither of them were wearing shoes. Brown eyes meeting hetero-chromatic ones, smiling as he saw the light dance within them, feeling giddy as he thought of how lucky he was.

They had won their rights, months of talking after the protests, finally being allowed property and basic human rights. Connor had been working as Markus’s bodyguard, but the more time they spent together (and they spent a lot of time together) the closer they got, unable to deny the connection they had. North had cheered when she walked in on them kissing, even though she quickly left the room when she noticed Markus’s hand up Connor’s shirt.

Now here they were, in their apartment, basking in the sunlight, swaying together as Markus’s hums, his voice smooth and angelic to Connor’s ears. Hands clasped together, hips swaying as their foreheads rest against each other.

_“I wish we could stay like this forever”_ Markus’s voice sounded dreamy, eyes shut ass they danced together.

_“I wish we could too, but the sun does go down eventually, and you are a politician, I think if you just disappeared from the public eye someone would notice.”_ Connor laughed quietly, seeing Markus open his eyes, making eye contact again.

_“You make it sound as if no one would notice you disappearing,”_ He chuckled. _“Your dad would break down the door to make sure you were okay, the entire police Detroit police force would search for you, they love you Con.”_ Markus noticed the Detective’s smile widened at the word ‘Dad’ no doubt thinking of the older man who had become a father to him. 

They stayed like that, swaying peacefully for a while, until the sun had risen high enough in the sky that it didn’t filter through their windows anymore. Connor slowly pulled away, keeping a hold of his lover's hand as he walked them over to the bed, ignoring the soft whine that came from the others mouth at being moved. 

_“Oh shush, my legs are tired.”_ He fell down gracefully onto the bed, pulling Markus with him, both laying sideways across the bed, facing each other. Connor put his hand against Markus’s cheek, before moving it to trace scars, from all the things that he had been through, gunshot wounds, hits, broken parts. Feeling Markus shiver as his hand moved over the patches of his chassis that were visible on his chest, skin not covering sections anymore. 

Markus did the same, hand moving from his neck to down Connor’s arms, tracing the gunshot wound from his first mission, down to his thirium pump regulator, the skin around it removed to show the plating underneath from where it had been ripped from his chest and harshly pushed back in. 

Eventually their eyes met again, little giggles escaping them as they made jokes, poking each other and laughing. Markus put his hand through Connor’s hair, loving the little sounds he made, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. They could’ve laid like that for hours had North not opened the door. Barely looking at the two half naked men laughing to each other before speaking,

_ “Alright lovebirds, time to get up, Markus has an interview at 1 and if he has any visible hickeys on him I swear to ra9 Connor I’ll murder you myself.” _

Connor just about dived under the blanket, face red with embarrassment.  



	2. Night-time Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus have some important things to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the opener for the parent!rk1k fic I want to write, Hope you enjoy!

Connor arrived home later than Markus, after the press conference had finished Josh and Simon went home with Markus while Connor went back to the precinct. He had agreed to come back to the DPD on the condition that protecting Markus would remain his first priority, and Hank had agreed with him, so Fowler went with it.

Connor was greeted by their cat, an American short hair, named Milo, who was sleeping on top of the apartment complex mailbox, purring softly when Connor patted near her ears.

He stood patiently as the elevator moved up the floor of his apartment, rolling his coin over his knuckles, stopping only once the elevator did, loosening his tie as he moved towards the door. 

Markus heard the keys unlock the door, turning around to greet his husband. From his position in the kitchen he watched as their puppy, a gorgeous white Samoyed named Horizon, jumped at Connor’s legs. Connor set his keys down, putting his jacket to the side, before picking up the needy puppy, cradling it in his arms like he would a child. Markus felt pride and love swell inside him, remembering the difference from how Connor had been when they first met, that night on the boat, to now.

Connor and Markus both moved towards each other, Markus wrapping his hand around the back of the other’s neck, planting a small kiss on his forehead, laughing as the puppy barked from Connor’s arms.

  
  


As they sat on the couch together, Markus’s arm around Connor, Connor rested his head at Markus’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his pump regulator. Connor moved his hand to reach for the other’s, silently asking to interface.

Connor let all his emotions go, the love, the anxiety, and let a single thought filter through above the rest,  _ “Would you like kids with me?” _

Connor half expected Markus to freeze, to have to think about it, maybe even to say no, they both understood it would impact their careers a lot. 

He was surprised at the lack of hesitation, a simple  _ “Yes, my love” _ filtered through, supported by waves of love, support, care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please check out my other stuff, or leave a comment, I love reading them!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to check out my other stories.  
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
